Algo Prohibido
by You are the only exception17
Summary: No se que poner, pero me gustaria que le den una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Twilight, no son míos.

Alice pv:

Muchas personas dicen que lo prohibido es irresistible, porque tienes la adrenalina de no saber cuándo te podían atrapar y aunque solo fue una vez, no pude evitar en enamorarme de él. Lo conocí cuando había ido de vacaciones con mis amigas, era la primera vez que íbamos a salir de vacaciones las 3 juntas y sin nuestros padres. Ese día las tres habíamos decidido ir a bailar y festejar la liberación de nuestros padres, después de haber tomado unos tragos, lo conocí, el estaba en la barra, empezamos a hablar y después bailamos juntos. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos durmiendo juntos, todas las vacaciones la pase asi, nos encontrábamos en el bar, bailábamos y después pasábamos la noche juntos, mis amigas sabían que había conocido a alguien especial y les conté todo lo que me habían preguntado, excepto que no se los presente, ni tampoco sabían su nombre, Bella y Rosalie lo llamaban mi "Amor de verano", yo creí que no lo iba a volver a ver. Pero para mi mala suerte, me equivoque, porque lo iba a volver a ver, no como un amigo o como mi "amor de verano", lo volví a ver como mi profesor de Literatura.

¿Qué les parece?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Twilight, no son míos.

Alice pv:

Hoy era el primer día de mi último año y estaba emocionado por empezarlo, me desperté temprano y fui al baño a darme un baño, cuando termine, me cambie y después baje a desayunar. Emmett y Edward, ya estaban desayunando, yo me senté en una silla y empecé a desayunar.

-Vamos enana, no quiero llegar tarde a la universidad- dijo mi hermano mayor Emmett, termine de desayunar y ambos salimos de la casa, para ir a la escuela. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, yo me reuní con mis amigas y después fui a mi primera clase, la primera materia que tengo es Literatura. Realmente odiaba esa materia, si fuera por mí, esa materia no existiría.

Jasper pv:

Hoy era mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo, me toco la clase del último año y espero que mis alumnos se comporten como adultos, ya que es su último año. Cuando entre a clase, ninguno de mis alumnos estaban, empecé a acomodar las cosas, cuando sonó la campana y empezaron a entrar, espere que se sienten todos y me presente en la clase. Estaba por empezar, cuando en eso entraron 2 chicas más y se sentaron a lo último. Les estaba por decir algo, cuando la vi, Alice estaba en mi clase, sentada en el primer asiento. Ella me miro y después miro para abajo aun no podía creer que había dormido con una de mis alumnas.

Alice pv:

Después de que agarre mis libros, Leah y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta por la escuela y esperamos que sonara la campana, para después ir a clase. Ambas odiábamos esa clase, cuando entramos obviamente llegamos tarde y nos sentamos delante de todo. Entonces lo vi, aun no podía creer que mi "Amor de verano" sea mi profesor de Literatura, en ese momento quería que la tierra me tragara y que él no me reconociera, me di cuenta que el me miro, pero empezó a dar la clase.

Jasper pv:

Cuando la clase había terminado, vi que todos los alumnos se habían ido excepto Alice, yo la mire y ella se acerco a mí.

"¿Que quiere, señorita Cullen?" me pregunto

"¿Me vas a hablar de esa forma?" ella me pregunto

"Eres mi alumna" le dije

"Jasper" ella me dijo

"Sr Withlock" ella asintió la cabeza "Soy su profesor de Literatura aquí"

"Eso significa" ella me dijo

"Que nuestro trato sea de profesor y alumna" le dije "Que nos conocimos aquí y que todo lo que paso en las vacaciones se olvide" ella asintió la cabeza y salió del salón de clases.

Alice pv:

Cuando salí del salón de clases, mis amigas se acercaron a mí, porque teníamos que hacer nuestra pijamada, desde que somos chicas siempre nos juntábamos en la casa de una, para saber los chismes del primer día. Pero esta vez, solamente seremos Rosalie Bella y yo, aunque tengo más amigas solo ellas saben de mi "Amor de Verano" y ellas solamente van a saber que es mi profesor de Literatura.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Twilight, no son míos.

Alice pv:

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, mis amigas y yo fuimos a almorzar, excepto Leah que estaba castigada porque le contesto a una de sus profesoras. Mis amigas y yo decidimos sentarnos en una mesa que daba a la ventana, mientras comíamos no pude evitar pensar en lo que había pasado con mi profesor de literatura. Salí de mis pensamientos porque alguien toco mi brazo, gire mi cara y vi que se trataba de Bella.

-¿Qué estabas pensando, Alice?- me pregunto Bella

-Nada- le dije

-Asi dime de que estábamos hablando- dijo Rosalie y yo mire para abajo

-Alice somos mejores amigas y sabes perfectamente que lo que nos digas nadie lo sabrá- me dijo Bella, yo suspire y las mire

-Pero no te vamos a obligar- dijo Rosalie

-No es que no quiera decirle, solo que estoy avergonzada- Bella paso su brazo a mi alrededor

-Cuando te sientas preparada- dijo Rosalie –nos cuenta que es lo que te pasa- yo asentí la cabeza. En eso toco la campana, dejamos la bandeja en una mesa y después cada una se fue a su clase. Aunque yo no estaba con ganas de ir, lo único que tenía ganas es ir a mi casa, acostarme en mi cama quedarme ahí para siempre, me sentía muy avergonzada, salí de mis pensamientos cuando me choque con alguien.

-Lo siento- me dijo un chico, levante la vista, el chico estiro su mano y me ayudo a levantarme –Lo siento- volvió a repetir

-No fue tu culpa- le dije –Estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-Demetri Volturi- dijo y estiro su mano

-Alice Cullen- le dije y acepte su mano

-Por casualidad Alice ¿Sabes donde es esta clase?- me mostro el horario y sonreí porque tenía la misma clase conmigo

-Tengo esa misma clase ahora- le dije, el me sonrió y empezamos a caminar para ir a la clase de Historia.

Demetri pv:

Hoy era mi primer día en un instituto nuevo y había llegado tarde porque apenas baje del avión, me di una ducha rápida y después vine para el instituto. Ningún alumno había sido amable conmigo, porque era nuevo y me alegro haber conocido a Alice, además era una chica muy agradable, además de muy bonita. Cuando llegamos a la clase, yo abrí la puerta como caballero que soy y ella entro a la clase, yo fui detrás de ella, Alice fue muy amable en decirle al profesor de Historia porque había llegado tarde, ella se sentó atrás de todo y yo me senté a su lado para después prestarle atención a la clase de Historia que era mi favorita.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué piensan de la pareja de Alice y Demetri? Me gustaría saber su opinión para poder mejorar la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios

* * *

Alice Pv:

Estaba enojada, porque Jasper además de ser mi profesor de literatura era de Historia, yo trate de no mirarlo y concentrarme en la clase, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho el primer día Jasper.

Tenía la suerte que Demetri me distraía, cuando me preguntaba cosas que no entendía y yo le contestaba asi que la clase paso rápida, cuando sonó la campana, todos los alumnos se fueron y me levante de la silla. Estaba a punto de salir del aula con Demetri cuando…

-Señorita Cullen- dijo Jasper –Necesitamos hablar-

-Te espero afuera- me dijo Demetri.

-¿Qué necesita Sr Witlock?- le pregunte.

El quería que lo llame de esa forma, lo iba a llamar de esa forma.

-Que sea la última vez que se distraiga durante mi clase- el dijo –Las conversaciones son para el recreo o fuera de la escuela, no es un club.

-Perdone Sr Witlock, pero el chico que estaba sentado a mi lado es nuevo y usted conoce las reglas de la escuela- le dije –en su primera semana un alumno que esta hace varios años en la escuela, tiene que enseñarle todas las clases y si el chico nuevo tiene una duda puede preguntarle, yo solo estaba haciendo lo que dice el reglamento-

El me miro y levanto la ceja, sabía que lo había dejado callado.

-Si no tiene nada más que decir, me tengo que ir o llegare tarde a la próxima clase- le dije.

El asintió con la cabeza y yo salí del aula, cuando salí vi que Demetri estaba esperándome, yo le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, entonces él me mostro su horario y yo lo acompañe a su próxima clase, aun no podía creer que Jasper se haya animado a decirme eso, cualquier persona diría que estaba celoso, pero sé que eso no es asi.


End file.
